wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wojna światów/I/14
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIV. W Londynie. Młodszy brat mój był w Londynie, kiedy Marsyjczycy wpadli na Woking. Studyował medycynę i przygotowywał się do rychłych egzaminów, kiedy w sobotę rano usłyszał dopiero o tem zjawisku. Sobotnie dzienniki poranne, oprócz długich specyalnych artykułów o planecie Mars i życiu na planetach wogóle, zawierały nadto krótki i niewyraźnie brzmiący telegram, uderzający swoją treściwością. Brzmiał on mniej więcej tak: Marsyjczycy, przerażeni zbliżaniem się tłumu, zabili pewną liczbę osób szybko działającą armatą. Jakkolwiek straszni, Marsyjczycy nie ruszyli się z dołu, w który wpadli i zdaje się nie będą mogli wydostać się zeń a to zapewne z powodu znacznie większej niż Marsa siły obrotowej ziemi — Opierając się na tem ostatniem przypuszczeniu autorowie artykułów wstępnych redagowali swe uspakajające argumenty. Wszyscy studenci na kursie biologii, byli, ma się rozumieć, mocno tem zainteresowani; lecz na ulicach nie znać było żadnego niezwykłego wzburzenia. Dzienniki wieczorne podały skąpe wiadomości pod sążnistemi nagłówkami. Do ósmej nie mogły wiedzieć nic, prócz o poruszeniach wojska i spaleniu się lasów pomiędzy Woking i Weybridge. Potem „Gazeta St. James“ podała sam fakt przerwania komunikacyi telegraficznej. Zdarzenie to przypisywano przewróceniu się palących drzew na linię. Nocy tej nie wiedziano zatem nic więcej o przebiegu walki, w chwili właśnie kiedy odbywałem ową jazdę do Leatherhead i z powrotem. Brat nie niepokoił się o nas wcale, bo z opisu gazet wnosił, że cylinder znajduje się na jakie dwie mile od nas i postanowił sobie tego jeszcze wieczora pójść do mnie, aby, jak mówił, przyjrzeć się jeszcze stworzeniom tym, zanim je pozabijają. Około czwartej posiał mi depeszę, której nigdy nie odebrałem i spędził wieczór w jakimś ogródku. W sobotę również była w Londynie burza, i brat mój musiał jechać dorożką do Waterloo. Na peronie, po pewnem oczekiwaniu, dowiedział się, że z powodu wypadku na linii, pociągi do Woking wcale nocy tej chodzić nie będą. O rodzaju wypadku nic jeszcze nie wiedziano naówczas. Na stacyi małe było zamieszanie, gdyż urzędnicy, nie przypuszczając nie więcej nad jakieś spotkanie się pociągów pomiędzy Byfleet a Woking, zajęci byli ekspedyowaniem pociągów nocnych t. z. teatralnych, które przechodziły po linii Woking, Virginia Water i Guildford oraz zwracaniem pociągów spacerowych z Southampton i Portsmouth na inną linię. Jakiś reporter wziąwszy mego brata za naczelnika ruchu, do którego jest rzeczywiście trochę podobny, próbował go interwiewować. Mało kto, z wyjątkiem urzędników kolejowych, upatrywał w tem wszystkiem jakikolwiekbądź związek z Marsyjczykami. Czytałem później w jednym z opisów tych wypadków, że w niedzielę „cały Londyn zelektryzowany był wiadomościami z Woking.“ W rzeczy samej nic nie usprawiedliwiało tak przesadzonego wyrażenia, gdyż wielu bardzo ludzi w Londynie nie słyszało o Marsyjczykach aż do poniedziałku. Ci zaś, którzy coś wiedzieli, nie zdawali sobie zrazu sprawy z tego co mówiły naprędce zredagowane telegramy gazet niedzielnych! Większość mieszkańców nie czytuje niedzielnych dzienników. Poczucie kompletnego osobistego bezpieczeństwa jest tak głęboko zakorzenionem w każdym Londyńczyku a sensacyjne wiadomości w dziennikach rzeczą tak powszednią, iż z łatwością pojąć można, że wieści z Woking nie przeraziły zbytnio nikogo. „Około godziny siódmej Marsyjczycy wyszli z cylindra i, uzbrojeni w metalowe tarcze, zupełnie zniszczyli stacyę w Woking, wraz z przylegającemi do niej domami i wymordowali cały batalion żołnierzy. Szczegóły niewiadome. Nasza broń okazała się zupełnie bezsilną wobec ich uzbrojenia, działa polowe zdemontowali. Huzarzy wpadli do Chertsey. Marsyjczycy posuwają się zwolna ku Chertsey i Windsor. Wielkie zaniepokojenie panuje w zachodniej części hrabstwa Surrey i sypią się wały dla powstrzymania ich postępów na Londyn“. Oto jak brzmiały wiadomości w gazecie Sunday Sun a zręczny artykuł w Referee porównywał całe zdarzenie do menażeryi, która się nagle rozbiegła po jakiejś wiosce. Nikt w Londynie pojęcia nie miał o naturze uzbrojenia Marsyjczyków i wciąż utrzymywało się wyobrażenie, że to są „powolne“, „pełzające“ stworzenia, poruszające się z trudem, takie bowiem zdania spotkać było można we wszystkich początkowych doniesieniach. Żaden ze wspomnianych telegramów nie był podanym przez naocznego świadka. Gazety niedzielne drukowały dodatki nadzwyczajne mając i nie mając dalszych wiadomości; lecz rzeczywiście nie było nic nowego do powiedzenia aż do chwili, w której władze udzieliły prasie posiadanych wiadomości. Stwierdzono wtedy, że cała ludność z Walton, Weybridge i okolicy spieszy tłumnie ku Londynowi; i to wszystko. Brat mój w niedzielę rano poszedł do kościoła, nic jeszcze nie wiedząc o tem co zaszło. Tam słyszał słowa odnoszące się do napadu i specyalne modlitwy o pokój. Wychodząc z kościoła, kupił sobie dziennik Referee a wiadomości tam wyczytane tak go zaniepokoiły, iż poszedł znów na stacyę Waterloo, by się przekonać czy ruch już przywrócono. Omnibusy, powozy, cykliści i niezliczeni inni ludzie w odświętnych strojach zdali się być zaledwie trochę poruszeni wiadomościami rozsiewanemu przez chłopców sprzedających pisma. Wszyscy byli zaciekawieni a jeżeli się niepokoili to tylko o mieszkańców danych okolic. Na stacyi dowiedział się dopiero, że linie Windsor i Chertsey były również przerwane. Numerowi powiedzieli mu, iż odebrano kilka dziwnych telegramów z Byfleet i Chertsey; ale te potem nagle przestały nadchodzić. Wogóle więc brat mój niewiele się mógł dowiedzieć. „Jest jakaś bitwa około Weybridge“ mówiono. Służba kolejowa była zdezorganizowana. Znaczna liczba osób, oczekujących na przybycie przyjaciół z miejscowości, położonych na południowo zachodniej sieci kolei, stała wciąż na peronie. Jakiś siwy pan piorunował na zarząd, mówiąc: „to warto opisać.“ Jeden czy dwa pociągi przybyły z Richmond, Putney i Kingston, wyrzucając pasażerów, którzy wybrali się na wycieczki po rzece: zastali upusty zamknięte a uczucie paniki w powietrzu. Jakiś człowiek w niebieskim z białem krawacie opowiadał bratu memu z ożywieniem, że: — Całe tłumy ludzi przybywają do Kingston na wózkach i wozach, unosząc ze sobą swój cenniejszy dobytek. Są to przybysze z Molesey, Weyridge i Walton i mówią, że słyszeli strzały armatnie w Chertsey, że żołnierze konni zalecili im uciekać natychmiast, bo mieszkańcy Marsa nadciągają. My słyszeliśmy również strzały, które wzięliśmy za grzmot; lecz co to wszystko znaczy, do licha? Mieszkańcy Marsa przecież nie mogą wyjść z tego dołu, nieprawdaż? Brat mój nie umiał mu nic odpowiedzieć. Około piątej publiczność zbierająca się na stacyi zdziwiła się bardzo otworzeniem zwykle zamkniętej komunikacyi pomiędzy połud.-Wschodnią a połud.-Zachodnią stacyą oraz przesuwaniem wagonów, na których stały olbrzymie działa lub wypełnionych żołnierzami. Były to armaty sprowadzone z Woolwich i Chatham dla osłonięcia Kingston. Żartowano sobie wołając: „zjedzą was“ a w odpowiedzi otrzymywano „my jesteśmy pogromicielami dzikich zwierząt!“ Wkrótce potem nadszedł oddział policyi i opróżnił peron z publiczności. Brat mój wyszedł zatem znów na ulicę. W kościołach dzwoniono na wieczorne modlitwy a oddział dziewcząt w Armii Zbawienia przeciągał przez Waterloo-Road śpiewając; na moście gromadka gapiów przyglądała się szczególnej brunatnej pianie, płynącej z biegiem rzeki; słońce zachodziło a wieża zegarowa i Parlament zarysowały się na cudnie spokojnem niebie, zdobnem w złote, purpurą przerywane chmurki. Mówiono coś o płynącem ciele topielca a jakiś rezerwista powiedział bratu, iż zauważył na zachodzie błysk heliografu. Na ulicy Wellington brat spotkał gromadę chłopców, którzy tylko co wybiegli z Fleet-Street z wilgotnemi jeszcze gazetami w ręku, krzycząc: „Straszna katastrofa“! „Bitwa w Weybridge!“ „Pełny opis porażki mieszkańców Marsa“! „Londyn w niebezpieczeństwie!“ Musiał dać aż trzy pensy za numer tej gazety. Wtedy dopiero zaczął sobie zdawać sprawę z potęgi owych potworów. Wtedy pojął, że jest to nietylko garstka małych powolnych istot; lecz, że są to umysły kierujące potężnemi machinami i że mogą poruszać się szybko a uderzać tak silnie, iż najpotężniejsze działa nie mogą się im ostać. Opisywano ich jako wielkie, do pająków podobne, machiny, na sto stóp wysokie, posuwające się z szybkością najpospieszniejszego pociągu i zdolne wyrzucać promień nadzwyczajnego gorąca. Ustawiono osłonięte baterye około Horsell, Woking i Londynu. „Pięć z wyżej wspomnianych machin posuwa się szybko ku Londynowi a jedna z nich szczęśliwym trafem tylko została zniszczoną. Co do reszty, strzały chybiały a baterye prawie niezwłocznie zniszczone zostały „''Gorącym promieniem''“. Poniesiono ciężkie straty w ludziach;“ lecz ogólny ton depeszy był pomimo to optymistyczny. Zdołano odeprzeć mieszkańców Marsa; nie byli więc niezwyciężonymi. Cofnęli się znowu w swój trójkąt z cylindrów w okolicy Woking. Forpoczty sygnałowe z heliografami posuwały się ku nim ze wszystkich stron. Zewsząd nadciągały armaty, szczególniej długie dziewięćdziesięciofuntowe działa z Woolwich. Nigdy jeszcze w Anglii nie pamiętano tak szybkiej centralizacyi i mobilizacyi sił wojskowych. Pocieszano się także myślą, że gdyby nowe cylindry spaść miały, uda się je zniszczyć gwałtownemi środkami wybuchowemi, które fabrykowano i rozdawano z pośpiechem. Sytuacya była groźną niewątpliwie; lecz publiczność winna bronić się przeciw panice; mieszkańcy Marsa byli straszni i nader groźni; lecz było ich zaledwie dwudziestu przeciwko naszym milionom żołnierzy. „Władze mają dane przypuszczać, że w każdym cylindrze znajduje się najwyżej pięć istot, ogółem piętnaście. Jeden cylinder był zniszczony — może i więcej. Publiczność będzie powiadomiona o zbliżaniu się niebezpieczeństwa a skuteczne środki obrony przedsięwzięto w południowo-zachodnich przedmieściach.“ I na tych to wielokrotnie powtórzonych zapewnieniach bezpieczeństwa Londynu oraz ufności władz, że zdołają, zwalczyć powstające trudności, kończyła się ta quasi proklamacya. Wszystko to wydrukowano wielkiemi literami tak świeżo, iż papier był jeszcze mokry, bez słowa komentarzy. Na całej ulicy widzieć można było ludzi czytających owe różowe arkusze a za poprzednio wspomnianymi chłopcami posuwała się cała armia innych roznosicieli. Te wiadomości już ogromnie podnieciły wszystkich, tak wpierw apatycznych. Ludzie zeskakiwali z omnibusów by kupować numery roznoszonych proklamacyi, w pobliskiej księgarni jakiś odświętnie ubrany mężczyzna otwierał okiennice i przytwierdzał na szybie mapę hrabstwa Surrey. Idąc Strandem i ulicą Trafalgar, brat spotkał pierwszych zbiegów. Byli to: jakiś człowiek z żoną i dwoma synami jadący na wózku od jarzyn, potem fura siana a na niej parę porządnie ubranych osób, wreszcie robotnik na staroświeckim trzykołowcu. Wszyscy mieli twarze blade i przerażone, dziwnie odbijające od świątecznej publiczności Londynu. Brat miał trochę nadziei spotkania mię w ich liczbie. Niektórzy utrzymywali, że widzieli mieszkańców Marsa. „Są to kotły na szczudłach, powiadam panu! — mówił jeden, chodzą jak żywe!“ Za ulicą Victoria hotele i restauracye zaczynały się zapełniać; na wszystkich rogach ulic zbierało się coraz więcej ludzi, aż było to tak jak w Epsom w dzień wielkiego Derby. Brat zaczepiał wielu z tych zbiegów; lecz wszyscy dawali mu bardzo niezadawalające odpowiedzi. Nikt, nie umiał powiedzieć mu nic pewnego o Woking, z wyjątkiem pewnego człowieka, który utrzymywał, że Woking zostało ostatniej nocy zupełnie zburzonem. „Przychodzę z Byfleet“, rzekł; „najpierw jakiś człowiek na bicyklu jeździł od domu do domu i namawiał wszystkich by uciekać. Potem przyszli żołnierze. Wyjrzeliśmy z domów, lecz nic nie było widać tylko chmury czarnego dymu na południu, człowieka ani jednego. Potem słyszałem wystrzały armatnie w Chertsey, widziałem ludzi uciekających z Weybridge; więc zamknąwszy dom swój, wyszedłem.“ Gdy to mówił, na ulicach panowało przekonanie, że władze zasługiwały na surową naganę za tak opieszałe zachowanie się względem najeźdźców, opieszałość ta bowiem była powodem wszystkich tych niewygód. Około ósmej zrana na południu Londynu słychać było silne strzelanie, około drugiej po południu, zaś brat wrócił do swego mieszkania niedaleko Regent’s Park. Teraz był już bardzo niespokojny o mnie i przekonany o rzeczywistem istnieniu poważnego niebezpieczeństwa. Wozy pełne zbiegów przeciągały ulicami; lecz pomimo to wieści o katastrofie rozszerzały się tak powoli, iż Regent Street i Portland-Rood pełne jeszcze były zwykłych niedzielnych spacerowiczów. Zatrzymywano się wprawdzie i rozmawiano gromadkami, lecz wieczór był cichy i spokojny i nikomu na myśl nie przychodziło, iż niebezpieczeństwo jest tak bliskie. Brat odczytywał wciąż kupioną gazetę, czyniąc jaknajgorsze co do mnie przypuszczenia. Nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu, po kolacyi wyszedł znów na miasto; wrócił i probował zająć się swemi studyami przedegzaminowemi, lecz wszystko napróżno. Położył się o północy a o świcie w poniedziałek zbudziło go silne kołatanie do drzwi wchodowych, odgłosy, biegania, bębnienie i dzwonienie a czerwone jakieś odbłyski tańcowały po suficie. Leżał tak przez chwilę, nie mogąc zrozumieć, czy tu już dnieje, czy też świat cały zwaryował. Zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł do okna. Mieszkał na facyatce, a kiedy otworzył ze stukiem okno i wyjrzał, kilkakrotne echo odpowiedziało mu, gdyż wiele podobnie ciekawie wyglądających głów pokazało się w pobliskich oknach. Policyant tymczasem chodził od bramy do bramy, wołając: „idą!“ „mieszkańcy Marsa idą!“ W koszarach bębniono, wszystkie dzwony kościelne dzwoniły na wyścigi, otwierano i zamykano drzwi, we wszystkich oknach ukazywały się światła. Brat dość długo przypatrywał się temu w niemem zdziwieniu, aż usłyszał po za sobą głos swego sąsiada, który w nocnem ubraniu i pantoflach wszedł, pytając: — Co to wszystko znaczy? Ogień czy co? Co za piekielny hałas!? Obaj zaczęli teraz wyglądać oknem i nasłuchiwać, co mówią policyanci. Ludzie wychodzili tłumnie na ulicę i rozmawiali gromadnie. — O co to chodzi? — mówił sąsiad. Brat odpowiedział mu dość pobieżnie i zaczął się ubierać, z każdą częścią ubrania biegając do okna, by nie stracić nic z tego co działo się na ulicy. Niebawem ukazali się ludzie, obwołujący niezwykle wczesne wydanie dzienników porannych: — Londyn w niebezpieczeństwie, uduszenia! Porty Kingston i Richmond zdobyte! Okropna rzeź w dolinie Tamizy! Nie mogąc z okna dojrzeć co działo się dalej, brat wyszedł właśnie w chwili, kiedy niebo pomiędzy szczytami domów zaczynało różowieć od wschodzącego słońca. Coraz więcej ludzi biegło ze wszystkich stron, wołając: „czarny dym! czarny dym!“ a strach udzielał się wszystkim z błyskawiczną, szybkością. Jakiś roznosiciel gazet biegł wraz z innymi i od niego to udało się bratu schwycić depeszę głównodowodzącego: „Mieszkańcy Marsa zapomocą rakiet mogą wyrzucać wielkie ilości trującego dymu. Tym sposobem zadusili nasze baterye, zniszczyli Kingston, Richmond i Wimbledon i zbliżają się zwolna ku Londynowi, niwecząc wszystko po drodze. Wstrzymać ich niepodobna. Jedynym ratunkiem w tem niebezpieczeństwie jest natychmiastowa ucieczka.“ To było wszystko; lecz też nie potrzeba było nic więcej, aby cała ludność sześciomilionowego miasta poruszyła się, biegła i niebawem wyległa en masse , uciekając ku północy. Zrozumiawszy wreszcie całe znaczenie tych wypadków, brat wpadł do swego mieszkania, zabrał do kieszeni wszelką gotówkę jaką posiadał (około dziesięciu funtów wszystkiego) i znów wybiegł na ulicę. ----